Uncertain Eternity
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Eowyn and Faramir love each other, but Éomer has his doubts about them. COMPLETE!
1. Protect Yourself

A/N: Damn you _Hamlet_! You give me to many plot bunnies and I am only in Act 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I want Faramir.

* * *

Éowyn sat in the gardens in Minas Tirith reading, a habit Faramir had introduced to her. It was not that she had never read before, just that she had always wanted to be riding or practicing sparing instead. She did not notice her brother walk up to her and jumped at her name.

"Éomer, what brings you out here?" She said smiling. Her smile faded at the look on his face.

"There are some things I must discuss with you, sister." Éomer said. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "I would like to speak to you about your relationship with Lord Faramir."

"Brother, I love him and I thought you knew that. I believe he loves me as well. That should be enough for you." Éowyn said closing her book.

"It seems so sudden that your heart changed from its desire for Lord Aragorn to its desire for Lord Faramir."

"It never seemed sudden to me, Éomer. I know now that I did not truly love Aragorn. You should know that by seeing me with Faramir." Éowyn pleaded, looking into her brother's eyes.

"If what you say is true, then I am glad that you have found happiness," Éowyn nodded and Éomer noticed the sincere look in her eyes, "but I have yet to know how sincere this Man of Gondor is in his intentions to you."

"He is as sincere as I am!" Éowyn yelled.

"How do you know? You do not know that much about him. For all you know he is promised to another. Do not let his words and actions fool you, sister. Protect yourself." He said grabbing her.

Éowyn moved away from his arms. "I know how to protect myself, brother. You do not have to worry about me, or my honor."

"I am just trying to protect you, to warn you. I do not want to see you hurt again." Éomer said exasperated.

"I know this, Éomer. I will not be hurt. You do not have to worry." Éowyn said softly.

"Be careful, for me. I do not want to see you disgraced by him." Éomer stood and looked at her. "I am just trying to help." He walked away, leaving Éowyn to think about what he had said.

* * *

Éowyn wondered the halls of the Citadel, trying to remember where Faramir's study was. She found it before she could find anyone to ask. She moved her hand to knock, but stopped. She could preserver in the face of battle, but now she felt all her courage had left her. She shock her head, telling herself this fear was childish, and raised her hand and knocked. She heard a faint "Enter", and opened the door and slipped in.

Faramir looked up from his work and smiled at her. "Éowyn, what a surprise to see you here." He noticed the solemn look on her face. "Is there something wrong, love?"

Éowyn almost lost her intentions to speak what doubts she had. 'Éomer can not be right about Faramir' she thought, 'but I have to know for myself.' She took a deep breath. "Faramir, may I have a word?"

"Yes, sit down if you like." Faramir said, motioning to a chair in front of the desk. Éowyn stood where she was instead of moving.

"Faramir, are you promised to anyone?" Éowyn blurted out.

Faramir almost laughed, but caught himself at the serious look on her face. "Éowyn, if I was, I would have been married long ago. I also had no burden put upon me, except not to disgrace my family. If I had done that, I would have been disowned, though I wonder if my father would have liked that." Faramir paused and looked to see a look of pure relief on Éowyn's face. "Are you promised to someone?"

Éowyn was a little shocked by the question. "No...nor did I have anyone who wished to have my hand, except Wormtoungue." Éowyn said with a sneer.

"Well it is good that we found each other, then." Faramir said getting up and walking over to her. "I would have married a noblewoman of Gondor and would have lead a boring life with her." He wrapped his arms around her. "And I would never have known my heart's desire." He leaned down and kissed her. All of the doubts that Éomer had awakened in her were gone with the kiss. She returned it with as much intensity as Faramir. The kiss ended, both of them were breathless. They stayed in each other's arms, feeling safe and happy.

"Why did you ask that?" Faramir whispered softly.

"Éomer talking with me earlier. I do not think he likes the idea that I will leave him in Rohan and live here with you." Éowyn said honestly.

"Rohan will lose a very precious gift." Faramir whispered. Éowyn blushed at his words, still amazed that he could say such things about her. Faramir leaned down and kissed her again, and Éowyn gladly returned it.

* * *

Éomer stood outside the door to the Steward's study, wanting to get the answers to some of his questions about the man. He knew he should knock, but at the moment, he did not think anyone would be in there with the Steward. He opened the door to see Éowyn and Faramir, standing there kissing. Even though Éomer knew that he shouldn't have done what he did, he did not care at the moment. Éomer lunged at Faramir. Éowyn moved out of the way, and so did Faramir. This caused Éomer to lose his balance, and to grab on to Faramir to try to keep his balance.

They both fell to the floor, and Éomer tried his swing again. He contacted with Faramir's shoulder. Faramir decided to take a swing himself. He got Éomer in the jaw. Éowyn watched, shocked, at the brawl that was occurring in front of her. She finally regained her wits, and tried to pull Éomer off. With strength that she didn't know she had, she got Éomer away.

"Stop, both for you." She said looking between the two of them. She them moved between them to stop any more moves. "You both know how to behave and this is not it."

"I would not have behaved like this if _he _was not trying to take advantage of you." Éomer spat.

"I did nothing of the sort. And you are the one that came at me." Faramir said, rubbing some of his wounds.

"I came at you because you were with my sister."

"Stop it!" Éowyn shouted. "Really, Éomer, you are acting like a child at the moment. What you said to me earlier about Faramir is not true. You should have knocked."

"And it is a good thing that I did not." Éomer sneered. He turned to Éowyn. "I do not doubt your judgment, but know that you would need my approval for any marriage you were to enter, and at the moment, this one does not look likely." He stormed out of the room when he finished.

Éowyn and Faramir looked at the door in shock. Éowyn turned to Faramir. "I will have to have a word with him about this, but I do not believe he would do anything like that. It would be a good idea if you were to talk with him too, Faramir. Later, though." She said. At the door, she turned back to him. "He can do as he threatened, though I wish that he would not." She sighed and left, leaving Faramir to wonder if he would wed the White Lady now. He resolved to talk with Éomer on the marrow. He sat back at his desk and ran his hands through his hair, wondering what would happen if Éomer did not give his consent.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so this is my first on-going Éowyn/Faramir story. And I just always thought that Éomer would be a very protective brother, and a little boorish in that effect. So review with what you liked and did not like! 


	2. Getting around Forbidden

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

* * *

Éowyn ran after Éomer down the hall. He was quit a bit ahead of her, and she was not going to run to catch up to him. She knew that he needed to breathe fro a little before she could talk to him, if she wanted any of her words to be heard and understood. Éomer began to slow down. Éowyn took this chance to talk with him. She caught up and fell in stride with him.

Éowyn waited to speak, seeing if Éomer would have something to say. He looked at her, but kept moving. Éowyn became frustrated with how her brother was acting. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Éomer, why are you acting this way?" She asked.

"Because, you seem to have changed so much, Éowyn. When I left you, you seemed to be in love with Lord Aragorn. When I sent for you, to join in the celebrations, you did not come. Then, when I returned, you say you are engaged to Lord Faramir. How do you think I should act?" He exclaimed.

"The same way I do when you tell me you fancy a maiden. Happy for you-"

"I have never said that I would marry one of them, nor would I without asking the girl's father or brother."

"Is that what this is about? That I did something, again, without telling you? Éomer, do you know how childish your argument sounds?" Éowyn said.

"It is not childish Éowyn! Do you know what rumors have been flying around the City? That Lady Éowyn of Rohan, who slough the Witch-King, was seen kissing Lord Faramir upon the City walls, for all to see." Éomer took a breath, anger behind his every word. "I did not think I would ever hear something like that about my sister."

Éowyn stood silent, trying to think of something to say. Before she could respond to his words, Éomer began again. "I forbid you to see him until a time I deem fit."

At this, Éowyn lost any reason or desire to be civil with him. "You can not do that! Forbid me from seeing someone I love! I have ridden to war and should be able to talk to whom I please."

"If you consider ridding to war the authority to do what you please, then I, as your captain and King, forbid you." Éomer shouted. He turned on his heal and stormed off down the hall. Éowyn stood in her place, seething at what her brother had done. She wanted to hit him, to scream at him, but he had escaped her wrath for the moment. She stalked off in the opposite direction that Éomer had gone, trying to calm down. She wanted to scream or throw something, but she couldn't. She did want to scream at Éomer, but she also wanted to cry. She felt foolish about that feeling. She had to do what her brother said, as she would listen to the King. Yet, that didn't mean that she could not feel at a loss for it.

Éowyn wondered the halls for a little, wondering what she could do. She was not looking around her when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Master Merry." She said when she saw it was him.

"My lady, you look distort." Merry said concerned.

Éowyn looked at him and began the whole story. "Éomer has now forbidden me from seeing Faramir." She finished with a huff.

Merry thought for a minute, considering what Éowyn had said. He smiled when he thought of a solution to her problems. "Did your brother say you could not speak to Lord Faramir or not to write to him?" He said.

"Of course not, but what good would that do?" She sighed.

"You can still talk to him, as long as you do not see him. If you fear that your brother will find out and keep a closer eye on you, then you can write to him and I will help with delivering the letters if you want." He offered smiling.

"You are clever Merry." She said and bent down to embrace him.

"I am not. I just had a similar situation back home once." He said a little red at her praise. Éowyn laughed at his words as well. "I believe you should tell Faramir about this as well." He added.

Éowyn straighten up, and nodded. "I should tell him, warn him about what my brother is up to. Thank you again Merry." She said.

Éowyn headed back to Faramir's study. She was determined to not let what Éomer had said stop her. She arrived at the door and raised her hand to knock again.

* * *

Faramir sat in his study. He leaned back in his chair, putting his hand over his eyes. It was no use; he could not concentrate on his work at the moment. All he could think of was what to do about Éomer. Thinking about it, he should have talked to her brother about his courting her. But, then again, he had not intended to court her, it had just happened. And she could make decisions about her own life. He heard a knock at his door, and looked up and said, "Come in". Instead of the door opening, he heard his name.

"Éowyn?" He asked, walking to the door.

"Aye." Éowyn said through the door.

"Why do you not come in?" He asked through the door.

"I can not, I have been forbidden to see you by my brother." She said, leaning closer to the door.

"Then you should not be here." He said. Faramir did not want her to be any more trouble with her brother than she already was because of him.

"I am not looking at you though, so I am all right." She said.

Faramir considered her words, and had to hold back a laugh. "You are right. I do not wish to only speak to you through a door though. I will go to see your brother tomorrow." He said.

"That is well, it will give him time to think things over." She paused and began again. "I will be in the gardens tomorrow after noon, but I will only be looking to the walls of the Citadel, not out over the fields." She said, hoping he would know what she was doing.

"Then I shall be there, and only looking over the fields." He said with a smile that he hoped was portrayed in his words.

"Till tomorrow then." She said, placing her hand against the door.

"Till tomorrow, Éowyn." He said, placing his hand, unknowingly, over hers.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was finished last night, and then my computer decided to mess up that file, so I had to redo the last part. I hope it's all right. I think that it is longer than the first time though. Sorry about the length between updates, but that is about how long it is going to be, with school and all. Plus I am going to New York next Thursday, so I will not be updating this week, unless I get a lot of inspiration and just go on a typing spree. Review please!

**Responses**:

**Zironana**: They will convince Éomer, just not soon. Thanks for the review!

**LOTR-nutcase**: The plot bunny sounds great! Though, Lothíriel also has three older brothers to protect her too. So Éomer has his work cut out for him there. How do most E/F stories turn out? Anyway, thanks for the review!

**elvishgurl**: I like those too, and I always seem to see Éomer as being very protective of Éowyn. Thanks for the review.

**Dark Lady Aratraneth**: Canon does say that they get together, but it doesn't say he did not like the idea. Thanks for the review!

**Aragorn Loves**: He would be happy, and is in the story. Just that he doesn't know half as much about Faramir as he knew about Aragorn. Thanks for the review!

**ForeverFaramir**: Yes, I do think he is over protective. Thanks for the review (maybe we could share Faramir?)!

**Rebby**: He will understand in the end, just not now. Thanks for the review!

**Rana Ninque**: Thanks for the compliment! It would be interesting to see what would happen if he did not consent, but he will. Thanks for the review!

**Wenham-Wonder**: Thanks for the review!

**Voldie on Varsity Track**: I updated, would have been sooner, but the computer was evil. Thanks for the review!

**Jerseygirl17:** Thanks for the compliment and the review! Hope you keep reading!

**LiL Pippin Padfoot**: Thanks for the compliment Andrew! Your, both of you, review made me smile when I read it. Thanks and I hope you like it!

**steelelf**: I think the reactions are realistic too. Thanks for the review!

**Queen Arwen**: Always remember to empty your opponent's pockets before you fight. I said nothing about emptying yours. I like Éomer like this too, now I have to go make him like Lothíriel. Oh well. Thanks for the review!


	3. Coming Around

**A/N**: This might be the closest between updates that this will ever get. And I am updating from New York, where I am going to college next year. Inspiration happens in the strangest of places.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

* * *

The next morning Faramir walked into the hall for breakfast, hoping to see Éomer there, and possibly talk to him before he saw Éowyn in the afternoon. He spotted the King of Rohan sitting with Imrahil. They seemed to be in some deep conversation, but Faramir walked over anyway. He sat down and Éomer gave him a glaring look, and rubbed his shoulder where Faramir had landed one of his better hits. Imrahil smiled to his nephew, and welcomed him to sit down.

"Morning Faramir." Imrahil said.

"Morning." He replied. Éomer grunted in some sort of acknowledgment that he saw Faramir sitting there. "Morning Lord Éomer." Faramir said. Éomer returned to the food that was in front of him.

Imrahil looked between the two of them, and then realized what must be going on. _So, Lady Éowyn took a liking to Faramir._ He thought with some pleasure. _They can heal together; though I do not think that Éomer much likes this._ He thought with a grin. He tried to start the conversation up again, and relieve some of the tension that was mounting. Faramir had received his food, and Éomer was staring at his plate. "Tell me Éomer, when do you plan on returning to Rohan?"

"I should be leaving soon, probably the eighth if things seem well." Éomer said.

Faramir dropped the food he had. _The eighth? That gives me three days to win his favor._ He sighed and looked back at his food.

"Do you think that is to soon?" Imrahil asked.

"No, I must return to the Mark and prepare for Théoden's burial. Then I will return to bring his body back to its final place." Éomer looked saddened by the whole ordeal.

Faramir still sat silent, thinking of a way to get into the King of the Mark's favor in the little time he had. _Horse racing and let him win? No, then he would know that I did and not let me even talk to him again. Intelligence? No, then he might think that I think that I am better than he is, and wanted to show it. Éowyn would know...Éowyn._ Faramir got a dazed look on his face when he began to think of her. He stopped listening to the conversation.

Imrahil took note of the fact that Faramir was not paying attention, and moved the conversation away from the Mark. "It is sad that you are leaving so soon, you will miss my sons coming here. And my daughter."

Faramir snapped out of his Éowyn filled thoughts and looked at his uncle. "Lothíriel is coming?" He asked.

"She is. I am as surprised as you. She must want to see some more of this world. I think it is a good thing." Imrahil said.

"Why would Lothíriel's coming here be a surprise?" Éomer asked.

Imrahil opened his mouth, but Faramir began before him. "She has never expressed any interest in leaving Dol Amroth before. In fact, she almost insists that she not have to leave that city."

"Insists or demands. She is as strong headed as her mother was. But only when she wants to be." Imrahil said thinking about his daughter.

"Sounds like Éowyn. Though, she is always strong headed, even about some things that are out of her hands." Éomer said, boring into Faramir.

"Some things need a strong will to get them done." Faramir said. "And it is not always bad for a woman to have her own will." He added. He saw Éomer take in the words, and almost give him a look of approval.

_So._ Éomer thought, _he knows that my sister has her own will and will not try to stop her. He might have some potential for her yet._

"Aye, though in some things they should be quiet." Éomer was testing Faramir, to see if he could pass with the bonds he could place on Éowyn.

Faramir considered the words. _So he means to find out what I think of Éowyn's position in my eyes._ "If it involves them, I would like to hear their impute on the situation. I would not want to imprison someone into doing what they do not want to do." At this, Faramir knew that he passed the test. His words were sincere, and Éomer also caught that in his tone.

"That is a good thing, Lord Faramir. Would you meet with me tomorrow morning? I think we must talk about what you intend to do with Lady Éowyn." Éomer said, though he wished not to say the words.

"I can." Faramir said, trying very hard not to smile at Éomer's words. _I will have to tell Éowyn this afternoon._

Imrahil sat back and watched them speak. It was amusing to see how Éomer reacted to Faramir's words. _He knows that this might be the right one for his sister, and doesn't want to admit it._ Imrahil thought.

* * *

That afternoon, the sun was high and warmed the whole City. The glow of the fall of Sauron still hung in the air, and everyone felt the new life within themselves. Éowyn sat facing the walls of the Citadel, her eyes closed, letting the sun wash over her. She heard footsteps, not matter how soft they were, for she had begun to pick up on them. She smiled as they drew closer. Faramir sat down, facing out over the fields as they had planned, right next to her.

"It is such a wonderful day." She said lazily.

"It is, have you spoken with your brother since yesterday?" Faramir had to ask the question.

"No, I did not. I avoided him yesterday, and this morning. I fear that if I talk to him, I will end up yelling at him." She said with a smile. Part of her wanted to yell at her brother for his actions.

"I spoke with him this morning. He wants to speak again tomorrow. I think I may have passed his first test of sorts." Faramir let out a small laugh at the end.

"You are? That could be something. What was it?" She wondered what her brother would have in store for Faramir, or for herself for that matter.

"He asked if I would let you still be willful, though not in so many words." Faramir said.

"And?" Éowyn wanted to know the answer herself.

"I would have it no other way." He said, placing his hand over hers.

She smiled, this was what she wanted. "Was there anything else that he said?"

"Only that he is planning to return to Rohan on the eighth, then to return here again to bring back Théoden's body."

"He will want me to go with him back to Rohan. I do not think he would let me come back on his return either." Éowyn sighed. Her eyes widened when she realized when she had to return. She had to resist the urge to turn her head when she answered. "That gives you three days to win his favor. Possibly some when he returns as well. I do not think he will let me go that easily though."

"I know the time, and I plan to use most of it. I only hope that it will be enough." Faramir said with a sigh. Éowyn squeezed his hand, wanting to look at him.

"It will be, it has to be." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned to her as well, feeling that there was no obstacle in his way at the moment.

* * *

**A/N**: As I said above, don't count on this regularity. I just got really inspired with this, and it took off. I think the same thing is happening with my other ongoing. Please review if you liked it or with any ideas!

**Responses**:

**Dark Lady Arantraneth**: I have, and he is beginning to. Just let him get to know Faramir a little more as well. Thanks for the review!

**ForeverFaramir**: Hmm have Éowyn smack him...sounds like a good idea. I will have to work that in. Yes, sharing works. Thanks for the review!

**ClapToSaveTheFaires**: It might, and his own will will be getting in the way. Thanks for the review!

**Telhyandowen**: Yes, I also like that they can have the whole forbidden love too. Éomer will never admit he is wrong, well not in those words, just change his mind. Thanks for the review!

**Voldie on Varsity Track: **He is sexy. I want to own him too, but first I think we need to get raid of his "partner". She will be easy though. He is so sexy when he is mad. Thanks for the review!

**Spidy**: They should. Though, Elrond isn't there at the moment. We will just have to console the Gondorians...or maybe, in your case, trade him for a certain Prince of Troy. Empty Joe's pockets for him...it will be fun. Now update too! Thanks for the review!

**Rebby-Eowyn**: It is not today that they have to worry about, it is the next. I have something planned for the two of them. Thanks for the review!

**Ziroana**: You have my word that he will let them, though when they know he will let them, is another story. I love reading stories about them, I can't get enough. Thanks for the review!

**LiL Pippin Padfoot**: Ah, soda in the morning. It's so good. I don't know who the doors remind you of, but they remind me of Pyrmus and Theisbe (did I spell those right? I might have to correct myself), from Greek mythology. They talk through a wall. It's always a pleasure to get your reviews! Thanks again!


	4. Defending

**A/N**: Sorry for the distance between updates, school got in the way.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

* * *

Éowyn walked down the hall, feeling as if everything was right in the world again. She and Faramir had sat and talked for a little while longer, enjoying each other and the sun. She saw Éomer down the hall and smiled at him. She walked over to him.

"Good day, Éomer." She said smiling.

"So you are talking to me now." He said.

"I never was not." She said smiling.

"But you avoided me, though that could have been a good event. I'll walk you to your room." He offered her his arm.

"Quit possibly yes, but I have calmed since the morning." Éowyn replied.

They walked in quiet for a little, then Éomer began again. "I spoke with Faramir this morning."

Éowyn finned surprise at this. "Really, what did you talk about?" She asked, though she knew that answer.

"About things. I am meeting him tomorrow morning as well, to discuss what is to happen." Éomer said with a smile.

Éowyn let her heart jump for a second. But it was only for a second; she knew that Éomer was planning something. "What are you going to do tomorrow Éomer?" She asked stopping.

Éomer just smiled again, and kept walking. "Éowyn, are you going to come with me?" He asked, as if she had said nothing.

"Not until you tell me what you are going to do to Faramir tomorrow."

"It will be nothing to endanger his life." Éomer said. "Now come Éowyn." She followed.

Éowyn wanted to know what he was planning, but she would not find out easily, or even from him. _He does not want me to know_, she thought, _maybe I should try a different approach_. "What are you going to talk about tomorrow?" She asked, hoping that this would get her answer.

"About your safety. If I were to lose you to a Man of Gondor I would like to know that you will be safe with him."

"Éomer, I know that I will be safe with him. It is not as if we will be living somewhere were we are exposed to danger at every turn." Éowyn said with a small smile.

"I would like to know for myself. Faramir and I will discuss it in the morning." Éomer said.

They arrived at the room that Éowyn had been given and she turned to look at Éomer, hoping he would listen to her. "Éomer, I know that you will say what you will, but please, do not try to scare him."

Éomer laughed. "I had no intention of scaring him."

Éowyn tried to smile as she stepped into the room and closed the door. She did not want to think about what Éomer might do the next morning. She had to warn Faramir, she did not want him to be unprepared, for whatever Éomer was planning.

Éowyn thought of what she could do. Éomer knew she was in her room, and she had to be there if he wanted to find her. The only other place she could be would be eating her dinner. She could not go see Faramir; Éomer probably had a greater chance of finding out that she would have gone to see him, knowing her starting place. _If only I had a way to warn him,_ she thought. Then she remembered Merry's words. She could slip him a letter at dinner and he could bring it to Faramir.

She sat down to write the letter. Once she finished she felt like she had said nothing useful in it. The truth was, she had not. All it said was to be on guard for what Éomer might be planning for the next morning. She did not even know what her brother might do.

* * *

Merry did not have to go to Faramir's study to find him. As soon as Merry was exciting the hall for dinner. Merry handed the letter to Faramir and said. "From the Lady."

"Thank you Master Merry." Faramir said with a smile.

Faramir sat down and had food brought to him. He looked over the letter while he ate. _So I must be prepared for something she doesn't know will happen, but might?_ He thought. Faramir sat staring at the letter, still wondering what to make of it, when another person sat across from him.

"What has my Steward in such deep thoughts?" Aragorn asked. Faramir looked up surprised to see him there.

"A letter Éowyn wrote me, my lord." Faramir said looking at again.

"What does it say that needs such concentration?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing, it says nothing really. Only of something vague that might happen. And warnings of her brother." Faramir said with a sigh.

"Why would she have written to you about this? Surly she can go and speak with you if she so pleased." Aragorn said.

Faramir explained of what had happened with Éomer. He was a little ashamed at himself when he mentioned the fight that they had had, and the words that were exchanged.

"I suggest you be prepared tomorrow then." Aragorn said.

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear. Faramir rose with the sun, whether out of habit or because he was anxious to find out what Éomer had planned for him, he could not tell. He breakfasted and waited in the hall until Éomer came.

"Lord Faramir, you are already here, I did not think that you would rise so early." Éomer said.

"I was waiting to begin our talk, Lord Éomer." Faramir replied.

"Hmm." Was all Éomer could utter. He sat and ate in silence, while Faramir waited patiently for him to speak. Nothing was said until Éomer finished.

"Would you take a walk with me?" Éomer asked standing.

Faramir nodded, wondering what was going to come of this. _Surly a walk would not have been something to worry about._ He thought.

Éomer lead the way out, though Faramir knew where they were heading as they made their first turn.

"We are going to the practicing grounds?" He asked.

"We are." Éomer said. Faramir decided not to question this decision, but decided to concentrate on what Éomer might have planned. They arrived at the grounds. Éomer walked over to where the blunted practice weapons were kept and took one for himself.

"Are you going to get something to defend yourself?" He asked Faramir when he returned.

Faramir went into the room, found the practice sword that he had used to many times to count and returned.

Éomer was standing in the ring. "If I were to allow you to court my sister, I would like to know that you can defend yourself. And, if it is clear that you two should marry, that she will be safe in your care." Éomer said calmly.

_So this is what Éowyn had been trying to warn me about._ Faramir thought. "I believe that I can defend myself, and her, quiet well." Faramir responded.

"We shall see." Éomer said.

They faced each other. Éomer made the first lunge, Faramir blocked him. Faramir turned the move to his own advantage, turning his sword upward. Éomer's arm jerked upward with the move. Éomer lunged again, Faramir turned this time, changing the angle to his advantage once again. They continued along the same lines. It became clear that Éomer had the greater strength with his weapon, but Faramir had the better stratagem.

Faramir knew that Éomer was becoming tired. His moves were becoming slower, with all the force that was put behind them, it was not surprising. Faramir took this to his advantage. Éomer moved to strike, Faramir moved at the last moment, sending Éomer off balance. Éomer's momentum caused him to trip. He fell to the ground. Faramir walked over to him and offered a hand to Éomer.

Éomer scowled at Faramir. "You have skill." Was all he could say as he took the hand offered.

"I'll take that as a complement." Faramir said, helping Éomer to his feet.

"You should, in sparing, I had yet to be beaten. But you, Faramir of Gondor, have just ended that." Éomer said. Faramir looked at him, and saw in Éomer's eyes amazement, though it did not sound in his voice. "I believe that Éowyn would be safe if she were to be with you." Éomer said finally. Faramir smiled. He had won two battles as of now, but that did not mean that this was over.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so I would update again soon, since next week is spring break for me, but I am going to Spain for the week. I found out this last weekend. Got to love the cheap fairs. But I get a sword! Yay! Now, what to name it… How did you like the chapter? Any other test, I have a few, that Éomer might give, I am open to them. Review and say! Also, I have no experience with sword fighting, entirely taken from what I watched during _Pirates of the Caribbean_, so I am sorry if I had anything wrong. And I am taking Faramir beating Éomer from the book. "...and yet knew, for she was bred among men of war, that here was one whom no Rider of the Mark would outmatch in battle."(Return of the King, The Steward and the King). Éowyn thinks that about Faramir, so I took that and put it here. Thought I should say that.

**Responses**:

**Rebby-Eowyn**: This was just another test. Thanks for the review!

**Ziroana**: He will grant them what they want, in time. I have this nice idea about what I want to happen, but I think that I may have spaced the time wrong. Lothíriel is not going to show up for awhile. But it will be fun to see what they do together! Thanks for the review!

**Queen Arwen**: I probably should have asked you about fencing techniques before I wrote this chapter, but I forgot to. Empty his pockets. Trade your Gondorian for the Trojan, hehehehehe. I never said that it would be Éowyn that would beat Éomer up. Thanks for the review!

**Mad-Aniviel**:There will be some Éomer/Lothíriel in this. Just not yet. Thanks for the review!

**LiL Pippin Padfoot**: I always love your reviews, I hope you know that. Oh, that's what you were thinking about. Lothíriel will meet Éomer, just not as soon as you think. She is still in Dol Amroth at the moment, and Éomer is leaving in two days. Oh, I know the whole no sleep thing. Thanks for the review!

**RiverRatRogue**: Lothíriel will make an aperence. I hope this was longer! Yes, poor Éomer. Thanks for the review!


	5. Success, If Only for a Moment

**A/N**: I have this planned out now. And if anyone knows about the calendars used in the Appendices I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell me how many days are in July in the calendar used. Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

**Dedication**: To **SpiritofEowyn**, thank you for the e-mails and the talks. It really made a difference.

* * *

Flushed with success from his battle with Éomer, Faramir rushed to tell Éowyn. Half way down one of the halls he was running down, he realized that he did not know where she was, nor whether or not she had spoken to her brother yet. He decided that he would find her later, for now he was happy that Éomer was being reasonable.

* * *

Éowyn sat in her room, wringing her hands at the thoughts crossing her mind. _Maybe he did nothing at all and just talked with him_, she hoped. _No, that's not what Éomer would do_. She stood and paced. There was nothing she could do at the moment. _No, _she corrected herself, _that is not true. _There was plenty for her to do, but there was no use. She could not sit for more than a few minutes at a time. Her mind was elsewhere anyway. She stopped her pacing and began the next part of the routine she had done for most of the morning. She picked up a book on healing, read the same sentence three times, and gave up. She was getting less and less productive as time wore on.

Éowyn felt like she was going to scream with anticipation when she heard a knock at her door. She jumped up and was about to open it, when she thought of who it might be. Instead of throwing the door open like she wanted to, she calmly asked, "Who is there?"

"Your brother." Éomer answered.

Éowyn let out a little sigh of disappointment. This was not the person she hoped it would be, but at least it was some one. She opened the door and Éomer entered.

"I saw Faramir this morning." He said, hiding every emotion from his voice.

"Oh, did you speak of anything?" Éowyn wanted to get her brother to tell her everything, and with the way she felt at the moment, with force preferably.

"About things, such as your defenses. Not as much talk as actions shall I say." Éomer said.

Éowyn thought of what this could mean. _Defenses_, the word rang in her head. Slowly she thought of what he could have done. "Éomer, did you challenge Faramir to a fight?"

"I did. Would you join me for lunch?" He asked.

"How did the fight end?" Éowyn asked.

"Maybe you could show me the gardens afterward." Éomer avoided her questions.

Éowyn's temper got the better of her at that point. They were close enough to the wall that what she did did not take as much strength as it could have. She shoved Éomer to the wall, pinning him. She locked eyes with him. "How did the fight end, Éomer?" Her words were dripped with rage.

"He won." Was all Éomer could say.

Éowyn stared, let go of Éomer, but still stared. "You lost?" Was all she could say.

"Yes. Faramir knows how to wield a weapon. Now, are you going to answer my question about lunch?"

"Yes, I will go with you."

"Good, I will meet you here then." With that, Éomer turned and left, leaving Éowyn very relieved.

* * *

Éomer looked for Faramir in the only place that he could think to find him. He knocked on the door to his study.

Faramir, deciding it might be better to get the door, went and opened it. Éomer looked at him.

"Would you join Éowyn and I for lunch today?"

"Yes." Faramir said, trying to control his joy at the fact that Éowyn would be there.

"Good." With that Éomer turned and left.

Faramir closed the door slowly and had to suppress his desire to shout with joy.

* * *

Faramir waited for Éowyn and Éomer to arrive at the hall. He kept looking down, waiting for them to come. He thought it would be impolite to go in before they arrived and wanted to make a good impression on Éomer. Though, why he was worried about that now he could not understand. Faramir looked down the hall again and saw the two approaching. Éomer seemed to be less imposing than before, which Faramir felt a great relief about. He opened the door for them and they took seats at one of the tables. Food and ale was brought to the table.

Faramir and Éowyn shared a look and turned to Éomer. He was taking a large swig of ale when they both turned to him. Éomer set down his mug and looked at the two of them. "Are you going to eat as well?" He asked, since they had not touched their plates. They began to eat, Éomer just paying attention to the food, while Éowyn and Faramir, between looking at each other, looked at Éomer.

Éomer finished and cleared his throat. "I have been thinking about the," Éomer paused to think about a good word for what _he _thought they had, "relationship you two have. And I believe that it is the right thing."

Éowyn forgot her food and reached over and hugged Éomer. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I do not think you should be thanking me so soon." Éomer said.

Éowyn let go of him. "Why?"

"I said it is the right thing, but we are to leave soon," Éowyn's face fell, "Éowyn, you knew that. I do not think you should be alone together. You can see each other, as long as some one is with you." Éomer said.

Éowyn opened her mouth to protest, but Faramir spoke before her. "I do not think that is an unreasonable request Éomer." He said.

Éowyn just looked between the two of them, not knowing whether to be upset or not. She decided to hold her tongue and to keep every emotion from her face. Instead, after looking away, she began to sneer at her food, no longer wanting any of it.

Faramir and Éomer talked happily while Éowyn was seething. She began to wonder if she would be able to talk with anyone alone again, or chose anything else in her life.

"I never thought that a Man of Gondor would know so much about horses." Éomer said.

Faramir shrugged. "My cousins in Dol Amroth told me about them whenever I came to visit."

Éomer looked over at Éowyn, smiling. "Now that I think we are all finished, would you like to show me around the gardens now?" Éomer asked her.

Éowyn nodded, though she did not feel like showing Éomer anything but the end of a sword.

Outside, the day was warm and bright. It was beginning to feel like spring, the lingering cold of the Shadow was no longer overhead and people were taking notice more and more for it. This did not seem to brighten Éowyn's mood as she walked with her brother and Faramir. Éomer began to take a lead on them, thinking it would be nice to let them have some time to talk. That, and Faramir's ramblings were beginning to annoy Éomer.

When Éomer began his faster pace, Faramir slowed his and hoped Éowyn would do the same. She kept the one she was at, not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone yet.

"Éowyn." Faramir whispered. She kept her pace. "Éowyn." Faramir said a little louder. She had to slow to let him come to her level. She took his pace, but reluctantly.

"Éowyn, why has your mood changed?" She tried not to show her surprise at this. Her brother had not even made a comment.

"I do not know why you thought it was such a wonderful idea that we should never be alone together." Éowyn spat under her breath.

"But it is. And your brother will not be the one to be with us all the time. I am sure that there is some one who will say that they are with us, we can have time to ourselves." Faramir said with a smile.

"And how do you propose that?" Éowyn asked.

"As I said, there are people who will say that they were with us, and they can be. There are rooms where there can be other people in the room and no one would know." Éowyn understood what Faramir had said and began to think that this idea was not as bad as she thought.

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully the next chapter will be sooner than this one. Please review and say what you think!

**Responses: **

**LiL Pippin Padfoot**: Ah well, I have done the whole watching a TV show while reading. Thanks for the review!

**Dark Borg Drone**: Éowyn does get her boy, her very smart boy. Thanks for the review!

**Ziroana**: I felt like there should be a little mystery in what Éomer would do. But it all worked out in the end didn't it? Thanks for the review!

**Rachel791**: Thanks for the review!

**SpiritofEowyn**: Yes, I pass the pet peeves test! A written exam shall come, not soon, but it will come. Thanks for the review!

**Raksha The Demon**: Yes, that was what I was thinking. I know that if they were to do this again, Faramir would have a harder time doing a repeat performance of the first little duel. It could be a draw, but they both have their advantages. Thanks for the review!

**Queen Arwen**: Yes, poor Éomer's ego, I guess I need to help him make up for that terrible loss. Should be fun. Thanks for the review as always!


	6. Trust Broken

**A/N**: Sorry! I have been stressed and busy, but the end of year is almost here so hopefully that means lots more writing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Dedication**: To **Voldie on Varsity Track**. You write such great stories and are a really good friend.

* * *

The next day, Faramir knocked on Éowyn's door. It was past breakfast and Faramir had something planned for lunch for him and Éowyn. He knew that it was risking more than he should, but he wanted to be with Éowyn on her last day there. Éowyn opened the door and smiled at him. She looked around and noticed that it was only Faramir there.

"There is no one else with you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, but I know that Éomer is busy with planning for your departure. He will with people all day." Faramir said.

"What if he comes looking for me?" Éowyn responded.

"I have talked to many people. There are people willing to say that you were just there, and left." Faramir answered.

"Have you done this before, my lord?" Éowyn teased.

Faramir grinned. "Why, my lady, I have, but never with such a beautiful maiden as yourself." He handed her a plain dress. "Take this and change." For the first time, Éowyn took in Faramir's plain clothes.

"Why would I need this? I have clothes, there is no need for this." She said handing the dress back to him. Faramir would not take it back.

He only said. "Those are to fine for where we are going."

"And where would that be?" She asked.

"If you change, I will show you." Faramir responded.

Éowyn wondered where it was they were going. "I shall change then." She said. She changed into the plain brown dress and decided to braid her hair in her back. She felt more comfortable in this dress than the others she had been given. She returned to the door and left her room.

Faramir looked at her when she entered the hall. He smiled at her. "Shall we go then?" He asked offering her his arm.

"And where would we be going?" She asked again, taking his arm.

"Ah, you shall see, it is a surprise." Faramir replied, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Faramir lead Éowyn through the halls, carefully making sure that there were no one who would tell Éomer where Éowyn was going. They left the Citadel, and walked down from the seventh circle. Éowyn had never been below the top level of the City before, and she was fascinated by it. Faramir noticed her staring at the shops and houses.

"You have not been in the other parts of the City before, I did not think of that." Faramir commented.

"I have," Éowyn replied, "I was just unconscious at the time."

Faramir laughed despite himself. "Then it is good that I planned what we are going to do today." He took a slower pace and pointed out certain shops or bakeries. They both noticed the ruble of the walls and the house on the streets, but also that the people were making due with what they had and rebuilding what had been lost. They decedent into the fourth circle and no one seemed to think they were out of place, they were more involved in there goings on. Some looked at Éowyn's hair, but only in passing. Faramir lead her to a pub that he knew of.

Inside, it was dim and noisy. It was crowded and Faramir found a table in a corner. Once they had claimed the table, Faramir went to the bar and ordered them food for lunch. He came back bearing two mugs of ale. He sat and handed Éowyn one of them. He raised his mug to her before taking a sip.

Éowyn drank and was surprised. "This is almost like the ale we drink in Rohan." She said.

"It is very good. I thought you would like it." Faramir replied.

Éowyn set down her mug. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"I wanted to show you some place that was not so guarded. And, I did think that you would appreciate some fine ale." He said.

Éowyn laughed. "Well, I do appreciate it very much."

A barmaid brought them some stew for the meal. They ate it in relative silence, listening to what was going on around them. People were enjoying themselves, some looked like soldiers or Rangers, while most looked like ordinary people. Éowyn was enjoying herself and was feeling better than she had in days. Faramir was having a good time as well, and he liked how Éowyn was smiling and laughing. He noticed this and vowed that she would be happy when they would live in Ithilien.

They finished with lunch and stood and left. The walk back up the Citadel was the same as before, taking their time and enjoying the bright day that seemed to breath live into everything. When they arrived back at the top, they began to make their way to Éowyn's room.

* * *

Éomer had been looking for Éowyn for some time now. Everyone he seemed to ask had not seen her, of she had just left. He decided to wait by her room, seeing as no one could say for certain when they had last seen Éowyn. He was beginning to think that she was avoiding him, thinking she might be mad from the day before. He had seen her face when Faramir and he were talking about her. He began pacing; waiting was not something he wanted to do.

Éowyn and Faramir turned the corner while Éomer was pacing. He saw them and wondered why they were together.

"Why Faramir, I did not expect to see you here." Éomer commented.

Faramir did not flinch. "I was wondering the halls and saw Éowyn and offered to escort her to her room." Faramir replied. Éowyn nodded, hoping what Faramir had said about people laying was true.

Éomer believed this. "You have been very illusive today, sister." He said to Éowyn as she broke her hold with Faramir.

"I have had some much to do since we are leaving tomorrow." She said, relieved that he did not press further.

Merry turned the corner and Éowyn knew that her face fell. She hoped that he would not say something to make Éomer suspect anything. Merry looked happy to have found Éowyn.

"My lady, I have been searching for you all day." He said.

"You have not been the only one." Éomer grunted.

"Pippin then suggested that I find Faramir, that maybe he knew where you were, but no one could find him." Pippin continued. It was Faramir's turn to have his face fall. Merry continued. "One person saw you leave with Éowyn, so I stopped looking for awhile, but I wanted to find you."

Éomer tried to keep his temper this time, now knowing that Faramir could fight back as well as he could. Éomer looked at Merry. "I am sorry Merry, I must have a word with Éowyn, she will have time to speak to you later." Merry looked between the three before him, wondering what he had said to make Éomer seem colder. He walked away, giving a sympathetic look to Éowyn.

As soon as Merry had gone form where they were, Éomer turned and took hold of Éowyn's upper arm and opened her door. Éowyn opened her mouth, but Éomer opened his first.

"I do not want to hear what you have to say, Éowyn." He turned to Faramir. "I trusted you, Faramir, and now you have betrayed that trust. I think that I am being reasonable in asking you to not see my sister again." Éomer said, moving Éowyn into her room.

"Éomer, you, ow, your grip is hurting me." Éowyn said trying to get out of his grasp. Éomer held tight.

Faramir kept his mouth shut, now seeing how much of a king Éomer could look. Éomer stood taller than he had ever seemed before, more menacing. Éomer's eyes seemed to implore Faramir to try to explain himself. Faramir stuttered. "I am sorry...I-"

"I should think so, but you should realize why I think that it is not proper for Éowyn to see you again." He turned to Éowyn. "I think we should finish talking in your room." He said moving her in.

"Éomer, I-" Éowyn said, clawing at Éomer's hand.

"Inside." He said through clenched teeth. They walked inside, with Éowyn looking one last time over her shoulder at Faramir.

Faramir walked down the hall, when he found Merry waiting for him a little way around the corner. He looked to Faramir, his eyes wide. "I did not mean to-"

"No, it was what I did. Now, what was it that Pippin wanted to see me about?"

Éowyn tripped over her feet as she was brought into her room. She opened her mouth, but Éomer still had time to stop her.

"I do not want to hear it, Éowyn. I am trying very hard to not yell; yelling did not seem to do us any good before. Pack what you have, stay in your room until we leave."

"Éomer, we just walked and talked, nothing happened. Please, do you believe me?" She asked.

He looked at his sister, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. "I believe you, but that does not mean that I forgive Faramir for the trust that he betrayed. I will have some food for dinner sent to you." He said looking at her. She glared at him. "Do not look at me like that, you know that I just don't want any rumors flying around about you. Now get your things, we are leaving early in the morning." He said and left.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hoped you liked the chapter, and the twist. Hopefully the next one will be up soon, but no promises, I have graduation in two weeks, so then I will have more time on my hands after that. Please review and tell me what you liked and did not like!

**Responses**:

**LadyArian**: I liked that line as well. And my I just say that it was a pleasure getting your reviews! They happened to come when I was stressing out about AP tests and they were so nice to find in my in box. Thank you!

**Rachel 791**: I noticed the name change. Thanks for the review!

**Ziroana**: Thank you and thanks for the review!

**Rebby-Eowyn**: Well, I hope you didn't wonder for to long! Thanks for the review!

**Miyuki Shinomuri**: Well, he did find out. Hope you liked it. Faramir and Éowyn are my favorite couple as well. Well, maybe Faramir might argue more, but other things may have been on his mind. Thanks for the review!

**Voldie on Varsity Track**: I really hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Queen Arwen**: Separation anxiety is horrible. I think that might be what makes me not update, the thought that the story might come to an end. I really should just go help Éomer now, he needs some stress relief. Thanks for the review!

**Mad-Aniviel**: Working their way around them is another way to say avoiding. Or selective following. That works too. Thanks for the review!


	7. The Departure

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!** I am so sorry that this took so long! I will try my hardest to do better! I kind of want to have this done before I start school, but not sure about that. I do, however, know how the rest of this will turn out now. That is thanks to waiting at Barnes and Noble for my HP book Friday night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Dedication:** To **Queen Arwen**, because she has listened to me complain about this and still waited for this chapter. And then for all the funny things we say.

* * *

Éomer was not an unintelligent man, one who could lose his temper quiet quickly yes, but not unintelligent. So he knew what he was doing when he left Éowyn in her room and ran away, he knew what he was doing. Not that he would not have to face her at some point, but he would let her calm down first, or get armor, which ever he thought would be better. At this point, knowing what Éowyn was capable of, he thought that both would be good. He sighed at the thought that they would be journeying home on the morrow, with Éowyn angry and probably not wanting to cooperate with him.

* * *

Éowyn roused herself from shock once Éomer left. _He is being childish and possessive, _she thought. He always seemed to be like this with her, though the men that had tried to court her when she was in Rohan did not get very far anyway, she was not interested in them or anything other than being away from where she was. Yet, whenever there had been anyone that got to close to her, in her brother's eyes, he would always be there to make sure that nothing happened. This time, however, Éowyn did not have an older brother there to make sure that she did not fall in love, and she had.

She felt the world that she had created crumble around her. She would go back to Edoras, live there for the rest of her days, if her brother had his way. Or she would be married to a lord that was to her brother's liking, though she hoped that he would rather have her with him, than married to someone else.

Éowyn realized what she had to do, though she dreaded the entire idea of it. She had to tell Faramir, tell hi that he should find a woman of Gondor, of Númenor for himself. Tell him that they could not be and lose her chance at a new life with him. She took the paper and ink that had been left in her room, even though she had said she would never use it.

Staring at the blank page, Éowyn summoned the courage she had and put pen to paper.

_Faramir,_

_There is something I must tell you, something that you will not want to hear. I leave tomorrow for Edoras, and for good. We cannot be, or so Éomer sees things..._

_

* * *

'There will be no journey across the river for me. Go find you woman of Númenor.' _ Faramir saw the ink smudged on the last word, a teardrop. '_I wish you all the happiness for the rest of eternity._

_Éowyn_

Faramir put down the letter and looked at his mother's mantle, which had been left for him along with her letter. He looked out the window in his study to see the Rohirrim preparing to leave. He could clearly see Éowyn finishing attaching some of her things to her saddle. He saw the glint of her sword as she put a blanket over it. He knew he should have been down there, but he had asked Aragorn earlier if he could be absent. Aragorn have not pried into Faramir's affairs, for which he was grateful, and agreed that Faramir could not join them.

The Rohirrim mounted their horses and Éomer and Éowyn began their decent out of the City. Éowyn looked back at the Citadel, wondering is she would ever see it again, before turning her head back in front of her. She kept her eyes in front of her, her face emotionless. Éomer would look at her occasionally, wondering if she was all right.

Once they passed through the City Gates, Éowyn spurred her horse on. She had asked Elfhelm where they would be camping that night, and Éowyn wanted to be as far from her brother as possible. She knew as much to not tire her horse, but for now she was content to have this sprint.

Éomer started to go after her, Firefoot wanting to sprint as well. Elfhelm rode over and spoke before he could get started.

"Let her go, my lord. She wished to be alone." Éomer nodded, remembering to talk to her about her actions that night.

The Sons of Elrond noticed Éowyn's sprint as well, and rode up to Éomer to offer some help. "My lord, would you like us to follow her, keeping behind of course." Elrohir asked.

Éomer nodded, feeling better that there was someone that would be watching his sister before he could.

* * *

Faramir watched until the riders were specks on the vast fields before him. He turned back to the mantle that had been returned. He left his study for one of the storage rooms. There he found the trunk that Boromir had once showed him when he was younger. It held some of his mother's belongings. Faramir returned the mantle to its place, thinking it would never see the light of day again.

* * *

Éowyn felt the wind in her hair and the stinging in her eyes. Tears streaked her face but she could not tell if they were from the wind or her own. She slowed her horse to a walk, knowing that if she wanted to keep Windfola from tiring, she would have to rest him. She heard hooves behind her, but the sound was too soft to be all the Riders. She turned her head and saw the two Riders behind her. She scowled to herself, thinking that her brother had sent them to watch her. They caught up with her, and she saw they were the Twins. 

Once they caught up with her, she spoke. "You were sent to watch over me I presume?" She asked, sarcasm dripped from her words.

"We though that you should not be out alone, these times are still troubled, my lady." Elladan said.

Éowyn kept silent; thinking that she could stay alone if she wanted, whether out here or for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Queen Arwen: Your** brother and Éomer be locked up, though he wasn't so bad in this chapter. He comes around soon. I believe that FG will never end now, unless something sparks my muse on that entirely. Thanks for the review!

**Rebby-Eowyn: **That's a good thing to know, that if you get upset that's a good thing. Éomer will come around, or a little, in the next chapter. At least, that's how I have it planned, but then again, he could decide not to by then. Thanks for the review!

**LiL Pippin Padfoot**: Congratulations to you too! Well, I guess they can be stupid sometimes, both the hobbits and Éomer, but what can you do? The hobbits at least didn't mean anything by it. Thanks for the review!

**Voldie on Varsity Track:** I guess I should have gotten the lobsters. Éomer is an angry little thing, but will get better. Thanks for the review!

**Ziroana: **He can stop, and will, but just not yet. He's just being a brother. Thanks for the review!

**Rachel 791:** Sorry I didn't update sooner. Yes, a twist, and I think, well maybe not, but more to come. Thanks for the review!

**Miyuki Shinomuri: **It will, and I think I am taking the whole speech that she said in ROTK approach to her. I never thought that I was doing that until now, thanks for pointing it out! It will end happily, and if not _I _will cry. Thanks for the review!

**LadyArian:** Yup, a different side. Thanks for the review!

**A/N:** So I will try to work on this, but no promises until I finish HBP. On page 200 and there are 600 and something. But I have time and I will try. Thanks for all the reviews and please review!


	8. Clearing the Air

Éowyn stopped where she was told the camp would be made that night. Elladan and Elrohir were right behind her. She still wondered if they had offered to go or her brother had asked them to. She had rested Windfola enough so that she did not have to wait very long for the rest of the Riders to show up. Once they were there, she did all in her power to avoid Éomer, she helped set up tents on the other side of camp, while Éomer talked with Marshals.

Éomer finally caught her when dinner was served. He positioned himself next to her, though she was away from the group. She did not acknowledge him; Éomer knew that she would not say anything unless he did. He thought his words over carefully, something that he did not do very often.

Finally, he decided to speak. "Éowyn," he paused, wondering if she would retreat farther into herself. "Why did you ride Windfola so fast today?" He decided not to accuse her of anything, trying to get her talking.

"He has been in the stables for to long, and needed a run. I can take care of myself and see, I am here now. Now, the ride tired me, for I have not been out in as long as Windfola, so excuse me, brother, for I want to go to sleep." Éowyn said standing, thinking that she could not ignore her brother forever, but while she had the chance, this was a good start.

* * *

Some noticed Éowyn's early departure for her tent. Others were too caught up in talk of their homes. Some wondered if the wives they left with child now had children to come home to. Others dreaded telling some of the same wives that their husbands would never come home. But talk would lead to other things at the moment. 

Elladan and Elrohir sat among the others who had all watched, without admitting it, what had happened. They had been part of the ones who had noticed the exchange and thought of some of the ones that they had had with Arwen. They could tell that Éowyn was mad at Éomer, without knowing what it was about. So they listened to the others talking, hoping to find out something that could lead to why Éowyn was mad, and maybe tell Éomer if he did not all ready know.

"...she seems to be in a fowl mood." Said one.

"Lady Éowyn never did join in rejoicing, though I know that Lord Éomer sent for her to join us." Said the other with him.

"Had you not heard the whispers concerning Lord Aragorn and her?"

"No, surly she should have been betrothed to him, if they were true."

"Yet, she is not, he still waits for the one he loves, it is said."

Elladan and Elrohir had heard enough. They decided not to talk to Éomer, thinking he knew Éowyn better than they did, and that Éowyn was not like Arwen. Their thoughts turned to, once they were back in their tent, to how to tell Arwen of this. If Éowyn really had those feelings for Aragorn, Arwen should know.

* * *

The rest of the journey to Edoras pasted without excitement. Only once more did Éowyn ride ahead, but she let the rest catch up. She kept to herself, as she had before. Éomer worried and tried to talk to her, but she would always end the conversation abruptly, leaving Éomer with the feeling they had said nothing. Elladan and Elrohir thought of how best to tell Arwen. 

When Edoras came into view they pushed the horses faster, all wanting to return home. Éomer had sent out messengers to warn that they would be returning. The city was joyous with the return; though the feeling soon left with the number they saw. What was also noticed was that it was Éomer, not Théoden at the front of the number. Later that day there was an announcement stating that Théoden King was dead and once preparations were made, Éomer would return to Minas Tirith to retrieve his body and bring it back for burial.

Elladan and Elrohir sent out for Lothlórien to meet Arwen and their father.

* * *

Faramir bent low over his desk. Ithilien needed help and he was trying to manage it while helping rebuild Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. He knew it was late, but there had to be a way to mange all of it. He yawned, knowing that he had been trying to mange things ever since Éowyn had left. The stores of grain they had could be split, he had already worked that out, now came how to rebuild them. Most of the work, it had been decided, would be on the City. Ithilien and Osgiliath would wait for now, until Minas Tirith was completed. Still, there were people in both places and patrols had been sent to keep them safe and the gain was helping. 

He heard a knock at the door, muttered, "enter" with out looking up. Aragorn had known that Faramir had taken to staying up late with his work. He had begun to worry about the younger man, thinking that he would make himself sick with all this. He needed to sleep Aragorn knew, for after Éowyn had left some of his illness had returned as well.

Faramir looked up and immediately straighten himself in his chair. Aragorn waved a hand. This did give him a better look at the deep circles under Faramir's eyes.

"It is all right, Faramir, I was just seeing if you had gone to sleep. You seem tired and need rest, more than this needs your attention." He indicated the papers on Faramir's desk.

"No, I'm fine, this is important, I may have ways to-" He cut himself off with another yawn.

"What you need is sleep, go, now, and if I must I will order you to." Aragorn said.

Faramir sighed; telling him to sleep would not help. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Éowyn's face looking back at the Citadel before she left. He could not take that image out of his mind.

* * *

The escort with Arwen came to Edoras soon after the Twins had set out. They had met her between Lórien and Edoras, and had brought her back to Edoras. They had yet to tell her of what they knew about Éowyn. When the city came into their site, they rode to where Arwen was riding.

"Arwen, there is something we must tell you." Elrohir said.

Arwen turned her head to look at him. Elladan continued for his brother. They had decided that at the moment it was better to tell her what they had heard. "The Lady Éowyn has feelings for Estel."

Arwen looked at her other brother. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"We heard soldiers speaking of it, though not in those words." Elrohir said.

Arwen thought this over. "I will see if these tales are true, from her and not the soldiers, you know that they could lie." Arwen said.

The next day they arrived in Edoras, everyone looking at their entourage. Arwen was at the front with her father. Éomer and Éowyn welcomed them to the Meduseld, and Arwen took notice of Éowyn. She could tell that there was sadness in her, that she had lost something. Arwen then knew what Éowyn had lost, for she had seen that look before, in herself. Arwen decided that it would be best to talk to Éowyn soon.

* * *

Éowyn had overseen the preparations for Théoden's funeral, making sure that everything would be right. She had watched the men dig out the mound for him, made sure that his things were being stored away, and that Éomer would be moved to the King's rooms once he had been crowned.

She had found herself alone in the main hall of the Meduseld; she sat next to the fire pit and stared into the flames. She let her mind wonder, and for the first time, she let them wonder to Faramir. She had tried hard to not think of him, not wanting to have to think of the idea of him with someone else. She could not bare that thought, though she knew it had to be. She could see his eyes, his face, could hear his laugh. She became lost in her memories of him; she did not notice Arwen seat herself across from her.

It took some time before Éowyn noticed that she was not alone anymore. "Oh, my lady, I am sorry, I did not see you." Éowyn said when she noticed.

"It is nothing, you seemed to be concentrating very hard, and I did not mean to disturb you." Arwen replied.

"I was not concentrating on anything important, merely what has happened." Éowyn said.

"So much in such a short time. You begin to appreciate what you have or what you love."

Éowyn looked at her. "What if what you love is denied to you? How could you appreciate what you do not have?"

Arwen thought she knew what Éowyn meant. "By knowing that there are others who love the same thing, and will care for him if you can not. Sometimes we must give up what we love."

Éowyn thought about this. "It is so hard though, giving it up. Why is it that when I love someone they leave? The only person that I have loved that has not left me is my brother." Éowyn did not want to think about this anymore.

Arwen felt pity for Éowyn, but she also knew in her own heart that Aragorn could not love Éowyn, or else she would not be making this journey. "They do not mean to leave you, circumstances just drive people apart, or that the love you had was not returned."

"I know that it was returned, and everything felt right. And now I am here, where nothing feels right." She looked up at Arwen. "But you probably don't want to hear this, going to meet the one you love." Éowyn said.

Arwen was taken aback. "No, it is quite all right. The feeling of having love returned is wonderful, and knowing it. I know that Aragorn returns mine."

Éowyn stared at Arwen for a moment, taking in what she had said, and what she had not explicitly said. She felt like laughing for the first time in days. "You think that I love Aragorn?" She asked, mirth evident in her voice. Arwen nodded. "No, I love Faramir."

Arwen felt relieved. She knew not to trust what soldiers had said, knowing that they could tell half-truths at best sometimes. "Well, that is good to hear. Why are you and he not betrothed then?"

"My brother has notations about what is right for me, and seems to think that Faramir is not."

"We will see what can be done." Arwen said.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so this took longer than I thought. First, I had an inner debate about how to phrase things, and then I wrote a chapter that is far away (iPod shuffle made me! And if you friend my livejournal, you can see an excerpt from it /self-promotion ). And yeah, but this is the longest chapter yet. Also, sorry this mostly took place in Rohan, most of the next chapter will take place in Gondor. Yeah, so there you go. Thanks for reading and please review!

**Responses:**

**Queen Arwen:** Ha! I finished this! Oh, I know you would say that. And come to think of it, that is kind of brave, I don't know if I could do that either. Thanks for the review!

**LadyArian: **I don't know, but sometimes, people can be. Life is unfair, thanks for the review!

**LiL Pippin Padfoot: **Yes, they do get back together, soon. And Arwen is going to help with it now. Thanks for the review!

**FARAMIR'S LOVE SLAVE: **Yes! She can shag him. Thanks for the review! The lobsters arrived yesterday by the way.

**Rana Ninque:** (blushes at the compliment) Thank you. Sorry this took so long and thanks for the review!

**Rebby-Eowyn:** He does love his sister, but he also thinks he knows what is best for her. So, he does what he thinks is right. Sorry about the last chapter, this one is much longer. Thanks for the review!

And thank you to **Bubble-Sheep, Blissful Rose**, **Sabishi Tomo**, **Rachel 791**, and **Ziroana **for the wonderful reviews!


	9. Trip from Edoras and Back

**A/N:** Shortening the stay that Arwen has at Minas Tirith. By one day. Sorry, forgot about that. And, yes there is more of the conversation with Gimli...but I don't want to put it in. And those words are italics so that you know that they are not mine. Have I ever said I hate working in cannon?

* * *

Arwen and her party left the next day. Arwen bid farewell to Éowyn and promised to see if Faramir was fairing well. Éowyn thanked her and watched them departure before going back into the Meduseld. She felt a little better that Arwen would try, though Éowyn did not know how, to help change Éomer's mind.

A month passed and everything seemed to be ready for Éomer to go and retrieve Théoden's body. He was worried about Éowyn though. He noticed that she had seemed distant again, and he tried his hardest to bring her back. But all he seemed to get out of her were smiles that did not reach her eyes. He told himself it might be her way of mourning Théoden's and Théodred's. He then began to convince himself of that fact.

Éomer announced that he would be leaving to retrieve Théoden's body soon. Éowyn took notice of the date and inquired to Éomer if he would be staying long in Gondor. Éomer told her not very long, that he would send a messenger with the exact date once they reached Gondor.

The night before he was set to ride out, Éomer decided that he wanted to make sure that he had someone there to keep an eye on Éowyn, if not for her own good than to keep his own mind at ease. He knew a good man by the name of Éodwig. He knew that Éodwig was staying in Rohan and that he would be in a position to keep an eye on Éowyn.

Éomer found Éowyn absent-mindedly eating her dinner of stew. Or he thought she was eating. Éowyn was more pushing around the food in her bowl, trying to convince herself that she should be hungry and that she should eat. She turned when he said her name.

"Éowyn I have someone I would like to introduce you to." Éomer then monitored to Éodwig to come closer. "This is Éodwig, he was part of my _éored_, and should be receiving command of his own shortly."

Éodwig bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Éowyn."

"And you as well." Éowyn replied curiously. Éodwig then offered to retrieve a fresh mug of ale for Éowyn and offered one for Éomer. When Éodwig returned with the ale, Éomer excused himself, claiming to need to prepare more for his departure in the morning.

Éowyn sat and politely took a few sips from her mug and listened while Éodwig seemed to control the conversation. She spoke a little. She did not even try to touch her stew, knowing that trying to eat was useless at this point.

Éowyn kindly excused herself after she had finished most of her ale. She did not want to stay and talk, or rather listen to Éodwig any longer. Once in her room she curled up in a ball on the bed, trying hard to get warm and not give into what she felt.

The next morning she awoke early and helped with the final preparations for Éomer's departure. After they had a hasty breakfast, Éowyn said farewell to Éomer. She took up the place that had been hers many times before outside Meduseld and watched Éomer and the others ride away.

* * *

The party to Minas Tirith made good time and they arrived faster than Éomer thought they would. He knew that the return trip would not be so speedy, and certainly it would have an air of sorrow around the whole trip. Éomer also knew that there would be more joining the party.

They decided when they arrived to leave the next day, and that the party leaving would be one fitting a king's funeral procession. Éomer had sent a letter earlier telling Aragorn when he was leaving and Aragorn had said that was a good time.

Aragorn welcomed the party to Minas Tirith and that might they were all at one table in Merethrod, the Great Hall of Feasts.

Éomer joked with Gimli about whether Arwen or Galadriel was fairer. It was all in fun, and as soon as the conversation finished, Éomer caught a glimpse at a lady he had never seen before. She was talking with Faramir, and from what he could see she looked a little familiar. He turned his eyes away from her, to take a swig from his mug and when he looked for her again, she was not there.

"Lord Éomer," he heard his friend Imrahil say. Éomer turned and saw Imrahil had with him three men, and the lady he had been staring at. "My I present to you my children. Lords Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos and Lady Lothíriel." They bowed and Lothíriel smiled. Éomer thought she was very pretty.

The evening progressed and Éomer spoke with Lothíriel for most of the rest of the evening. She kindly excused herself when she noticed how late it was and Éomer stared after her. He was beginning to like her, but did not want to admit it. Imrahil had watched this the whole time, and decided it was time to speak to Éomer.

"My daughter is a very charming lady is she not?" He asked as he sat next to Éomer.

"Aye, that she is." He replied, looking over to Imrahil.

"Her brothers care for her greatly. They would protect her with their lives if it was necessary."

"I feel the same about Éowyn." Éomer replied.

"Yet, they know when to let her make her own decisions, at least some of the time."

Éomer knew this was more about him than about Imrahil's children, but he didn't want to think about Éowyn at the moment. He was beginning to feel guilty over his stubborn attitude and knew that he needed to do something about how he acted. He resolved to talk to Faramir sometime on the journey, since he found out that Faramir would be going as well.

* * *

The return party to Edoras was larger than the one that came. Éomer and Aragorn rode in front of the party, and there were guards of Rohan and Gondor surrounding Théoden's body. Éomer planned that half way through the journey he would send a rider ahead to tell Éowyn of the large party that was going to be arriving. He was also trying to find a time to speak to Faramir. During the times when they made camp, Éomer was occupied with other matters. When he was not occupied, it seemed that Faramir was as well.

Midway through the journey came and still he had not spoken to Faramir. Lothíriel, on the other hand, he had spoken to a couple of times. He was really taking a liking to her, and he hoped she was to him as well.

Finally, Éomer had a night of peace and he decided to speak to Faramir. Faramir sat alone, not having anything to attend to himself either. Faramir looked up when he heard footsteps drawing closer and tried to hide his surprised face at seeing Éomer.

"May I have a word with you, Lord Faramir?" Éomer asked in a pleasant voice.

"I can not see a reason why not, Lord Éomer." Faramir replied. Éomer sat next to Faramir, not speaking for a moment.

Éomer cleared his throat and began. "I may have been a little harsh before, Lord Faramir. I will have you know, however, that my actions were only out of concern for my sister. I thought I lost her not long ago and then it seemed like I did not know her." He paused and took breath. "All I want for her is to be happy. I have come to realize that she is not going to be happy if I stop her from doing what she wants. So I have a question for you, if you were to marry Éowyn, would you ever stop her from doing what she wanted?"

"I would never, I want her to be happy as much as you do." Faramir said, hoping that he was saying the right things.

"I think that we agree on that. Now, I believe that we are going to be starting off early tomorrow and that I must get some sleep." Éomer said excusing himself. Faramir hoped that the conversation that he had just had with Éomer meant that he was going to be with Éowyn.

* * *

The party slowly made their way to Edoras. On that day that they were to arrive, Éowyn stood watch out side Meduseld for the riders. She always liked watching them come and go, even if it was early in the morning. She had done this since she was little, waiting with her mother for when her father would return home. The only time she had missed them was when her father was brought back dead. Part of her watching now was to see Théoden's final return home.

She stood there, and watched them approach, watched the gates of the city open and her brother and Aragorn lead the way in. She searched the crowd for Faramir, but could not find him on her first look. As they came closer, she saw him. She saw him talking and smiling with a dark hair woman. Something twisted in her chest and she felt a cold ache come over her. He had done only what she had told him to, find a woman better suited for him. Part of her wished that he had not found her and that he would never be happy with her. That part of her also wanted to hurt the woman, but she knew better. And the other part of her wished Faramir happiness, even if she was not the one with whom he could have that.

She went down the steps when Éomer was close and greeted him when he had dismounted. She apologized and said that she had things to attend to before she could say anything more. She knew that she was running, but did not want to see Faramir at the moment.

* * *

That night, Éowyn sat with her brother and Éodwig, staying close to both of them. She had made a promise to herself now that she saw Faramir with the woman, both of whom were not there, to talk more with Éodwig. She knew him to be noble and a good man, things that she cared about.

She tried to avoid Faramir as much as she could. It was not as hard as she thought it would be. Mostly she kept to the back round and to making sure that the plans she had made for Théoden's funeral were being carried out and that his body was in a safe place. She cried at times, but was careful not to let others see.

In the afternoon of the second day that the whole party was there, all her trying to stay away from Faramir failed. She was walking back from the stables, having decided to take a look at Windfola, trying to clear her head, when she saw Faramir walking around the outside of the Golden Hall.

She inclined her head to him and said, "Lord Faramir," before continuing on her way back inside.

"Éowyn wait." He called.

"Please do not tell me to, I have things to do." She pleaded with him. They were standing in front of each other now.

"Éowyn, would you speak with me, please?" Faramir's voice only held tenderness and Éowyn wished that it did not.

"I am sorry, my lord, but I do not have the time for words right now."

"When would you then, my lady?" He asked softly.

"I am afraid that not until Théoden King is put to rest that I will have time to speak. Excuse me, my lord, but I must go now." She said, keeping any emotion out of her voice.

"Goodbye then, Éowyn." Faramir said to her turned back.

Éowyn did not speak or see Faramir again until she had to, the day of Théoden's funeral and Éomer's coronation.

* * *

**A/N:** Back from the dead I am! See, I do update. I swear I do. And want to know something that is good about finishing this story? I have the next chapter mostly done already and have had it done for a while. A really long time actually. Try since August. But I have had college and other stories and, well, original stuff. So I am sorry. And may I just say that I hate working in canon. I really really do. Hope you liked it, and please review and I will update next weekend, because I have it done. See, gives you a week to review. And I will respond to reviews with the cool new review respond feature, and no longer here. 


	10. Happy Ending

**A/N:** All the italics, except for the ones that I bolded, are from the chapter in _Return of the King_ titled "Many Partings".

**Disclaimer (that I forgot last time): ** I don't own them.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and cool for August in the Mark. There was a solemn air in the Golden Hall. All the guests and Riders of the Mark assembled by the new stone mound, that had earth and _simbelmynë _covered that was to be Théoden King's final resting place. Théoden's body was lead down from the Hall, behind it walking Éomer, Éowyn, Aragorn, Merry, and others. Théoden was placed in the mound with his arms and the door was shut.

After Riders mounted horses and circled the mounds singing the song that Théoden's minstrel wrote for him. Éowyn cried, but tried to keep her tears quiet, and not weep like some of the others. Faramir turned to look at her, and saw that she looked like the cold maiden he first knew.

Merry came forward and stood in front of the tomb. He began to weep _and cried:_

_"Théoden King, Théoden King! Farewell! As a father you were to me, for a little while. Farewell!"_ Éowyn came over and put her arms around the hobbit and stood with him for a while.

"He was like a father to me as well, Master Meriadoc. Come, we should go inside. Weeping will not bring him back." She turned with Merry and they walked up to the Hall very slowly. Others began to follow them as well. Éowyn parted with Merry when they reached the hall, Pippin catching up to them and consoling his friend for a while.

* * *

There was some time in-between the feast for that night and when the funeral ended. Éowyn changed for her black dress to her white one. And she waited till the time came for the feast, which was not far off.

* * *

Many gathered in the Hall for feasting, knowing that mourning a death to long was not something that should be done. When it seemed that most had had their fill, Éowyn came forward with a cup to give to Éomer. She bowed when she offered it to him.

Once he took it, a minstrel read all the names of the previous Kings of the Mark, ending with Théoden's name being the last. And when the name was said, Éomer drained the cup. _Then Éowyn bade those that served to fill the cups, and all there assembled rose and drank to the new king, crying: "Hail, Éomer, King of the Mark!"_ And more food was brought out as well, in another celebration.

When the feasting was drawing to an end, Éomer stood, he motioned for Éowyn to join him. "_Now this is the funeral feast of Théoden the King; but I will speak ere we go of tidings of joy, for he would not grudge that I should do so, since he was ever a father to Éowyn my sister."_ Éowyn looked up at him for these words. **_What was he saying?_** She wondered, there was no tidings of joy she could think of that dealt with her. Faramir too looked up at these words. Was this something that had come from their talks over the trip here? Surly he would have told Faramir something of what he would be saying that concerned Éowyn. **_Or maybe not, if it were about her marriage to someone else._** He thought to himself. _"Hear then all my guests, fair fold of many realms, such as have never before been gathered in this hall!" _Cheers came from the crowd. _"Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Prince of Ithilien, asks Éowyn Lady of Rohan should be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all."_ Éomer finished grinning, looking between the two of them.

Faramir rose from his seat and came over to Éomer, who put his and Éowyn's hands together. Éowyn looked at her brother in shock, and then at Faramir. He seemed to share her shock at the words, but then turned and smiled at her. The crowd cheered again and Faramir took Éowyn into his arms and kissed her, all the longing of the long days apart filled into one kiss.

_"Thus," said Éomer, "is the friendship of the Mark and of Gondor bound with a new bond, and the more do I rejoice."_

Aragorn came over and cuffed Éomer on the shoulder. _"No niggard are you, Éomer, to give thus to Gondor the fairest thing in your realm!"_

Éowyn turned from Faramir to see Aragorn near and smiled at him. _"Wish me joy, my liege-lord and healer!"_

_And he answered: "I have wished thee joy ever since first I saw thee. It heals my heart to see thee now in bliss."_ And if to add to the statement, Faramir kissed Éowyn again, and this time when they broke apart they were both laughing.

Many others came to offer their congratulations to the couple, and they complimented each. Faramir introduced Éowyn to the dark haired woman whom she had seen Faramir with, his cousin Lothíriel. Éowyn could see, however, she was not the one of the Rohirrim whom Lothíriel wished to see more of though.

Soon after music began to play and people gathered for dancing, for the atmosphere had turned from one of somber thought to one of joy. There was a new king and wedding that was to come in the future. Faramir watched as Éowyn danced with others, thinking that things could not be better than they were at this moment. He thought back to his talks with Éomer on the journey to Edoras. He had asked if he would still marry Éowyn, given the opportunity. To which he had said that only if it be her will, and nothing less. He wondered if Éomer had conversed with Éowyn about the same subject, but those thoughts soon left him as Éowyn made her way over to him.

"Come, my lord, of I think it is time you dance." She said, taking his arm and pulling him away from the wall.

"My lady, I do not know of the dances that you dance here-"

"If you have been watching, as I could see you were, then the dances should be simple, and if not I can help you." Éowyn said with a grin. So they entered to the floor and Faramir watched the others around him and tried to mimic the steps. Éowyn helped along the way, both laughing more than paying attention to the dancing.

Éomer looked to see Lothíriel in a position that resembled the one that her cousin was just in, and Éomer decided that he should ask her to dance. He made his way over to her, bowed slightly before her, and offered his hand. "Would you care for a dance, my lady?"

Lothíriel blushed, for she knew as much about the dances as she did about the Rohirric language, but she accepted anyway. Éomer lead her out to the floor and started to help her through one of the easier dances. She seemed to learn quickly, and had the energy to make it seem that she was doing the right steps, even if she wasn't.

Faramir had lead Éowyn away from the center after awhile and they stood watching everyone else. They saw Éomer and Lothíriel dancing, along with King Elessar and Queen Arwen. Arwen brought a new grace to the steps that could not be imitated. The hobbits sat at a table, laughing and enjoying large mugs of ale. Gimli was also with them, trying his best to keep up with them. Legolas was on the other side of the room, watching more than ever. Imrahil had decided to try his hand at the dancing, and was very close to his daughter.

Faramir chuckled to himself as he say Lothíriel trip over her feet and fall into Éomer's arms laughing. Éowyn looked at him quizzically. "What is so amusing to you, love?"

"My cousin has three older brothers." Was all he said and Éowyn looked at her brother with pity in her eyes as to what awaited him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, readers, its over. No more. It was a good time while it lasted. And if you all could, please review. I would really like it. It might make me write and epilogue or something. Plus there is a scene that I didn't put in that I wanted to, because I forgot about it. So that might also happen. But I give you no guarantees unless people REVIEW! REMEMBER, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! So please, review. 


End file.
